Barbecue grills, especially those fueled by natural or liquefied petroleum gas, are often equipped with an optional rotisserie kit for cooking a large piece of meat over the main cooking grate. This kit typically consists of an electric motor, a long spit rod, some method of locating meat on the spit rod, and some mounting brackets. The mounting brackets may consist of more or less flat plates attached by nuts and bolts to the upwardly extending sides of the firebox. The main cooking grate is, of course, also mounted inside the firebox.
Various ways exist of fitting and clamping the mounting brackets to the sides of the firebox. These include plates clamped to the firebox side, and the side shelf, with nuts and bolts. Wire form brackets may also clamped to the firebox side with nuts and bolts. In other cases, the motor mounting is replaced by a pivoting bracket that is otherwise flush with the surface of the side shelf that extends outwardly from the side of the firebox.
Nuts and bolts may be subject to corrosion, which may make their removal difficult. Thermal cycling may result in loosening of the bolted connection. In addition, flat plate mounting brackets must be specifically configured to interface correctly with the grill lid, which is hinged to the firebox and covers the main cooking grate. The alternate method described above avoids these issues, if only on the motor end of the rotisserie attachment, but at the expense of added cost and complexity and encroachment on the side shelf flat area when the rotisserie is in use.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, issues.